Tornado Valley
by Carolinagirl117
Summary: Set in season 1, Sam and Dean are on their way to a quick salt and burn as they drive through Oklahoma. Dean notices clouds forming and the radio suddenly blares a tornado sighting. With the sudden appearance of a twister on their bumper, will the boys be able to outrun it in the Impala?


_Enjoy!_

"Sammy go back to sleep." Dean said as he looked over at his younger brother. Sam was in mid-yawn and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just how long until we get there?" Sam questioned, sitting up in his seat. He was still having nightmares about Jessica but didn't want to let Dean know how bothered he was by them. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's stubbornness.

"About three or four hours. Perfect time to take a nap." Dean hinted and smiled.

"Oh, you want me to drive?" Sam quipped. Dean stared at him with a blank, serious look. "I was kidding." Sam laughed at his expression. "I know, I know. Your car, your rules."

"Damn straight." Dean said regaining his smile, glad to see his brother joking. Dean peered up through the window noticing the stormy clouds rapidly heading their way. He turned up the volume on the radio as Kansas began to play.

"That doesn't look good." Sam said following his gaze. Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was worried. His big brotherly instincts kicked in and he playfully shoved Sam.

"Scared of a little clouds?" Dean asked as Sam shoved him back. Dean swerved back into his lane as an oncoming car honked.

"I think I'm more afraid of your driving." Sam teased.

"Well then don't push the driver." Dean said softly as he glanced back up at the sky. It was steadily becoming windier and the impala veered to the edge of the road. The car bounced on the dirt and Dean jerked back onto the road. "Whoa." Dean said. "The wind is getting pretty bad." A loud beeping sound suddenly filled the car as a tornado warning came on. "Don't worry Sam, it's probably just a precaution."

"Dean…" Sam said timidly and Dean noticed he was looking out the back window. Dean turned around for a quick glance and saw a tornado touching down less than a hundred yards back. The worst part was it was headed their way. The Twister was wide and stretched up to the dark clouds in the sky. It sounded like a jet engine, filling the air as it picked up speed. "Step on the gas Dean!" Sam yelled, his eyes wide with fear. Sam grabbed onto his seat, his knuckles becoming white with his strong grip.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dean frantically slammed his foot on the pedal and heard his baby purr and lurch forward. The impala sped down the deserted road in a frenzy to get away from the danger. Dean looked for a way to cut across the field but most of the ground looked muddy from the recent rain and he didn't want to risk getting stuck. He looked at his speed monitor and realized he was pushing 80 and the tornado showed no signs of slowing down as it zigzagged across the fields behind them.

"Dean it's gaining!" Sam yelled still staring back at the swirling vortex of air. The twister was leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Pieces of the road were slowly being pulled up and the few shrubs and trees never stood a chance against the might force of nature.

Dean looked desperately for another road they could get away on, but they were trapped. Suddenly up ahead he noticed they were about to cross over a small but wide bridge. "Sam?" Dean questioned. Sam looked at him, his eyes wild with terror. "Can we park under the bridge? Isn't that what they say to do?"

"In movies! The car won't make it down!" Sam said and noticed the bridge up ahead. "We should jump for it."

"Do what? No! You're insane!" Dean said panicking as their only way of escape was coming closer. He'd have to make a decision. "I don't wanna leave her Sam. We can get away from it."

"You're worried about the car?! Dean this is our lives! When you get close slam on the breaks and jump out the door. Run as fast as you can down the bank and get under the bridge." Sam said determined. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?! No!"

"What else are we going to do Dean?" Sam questioned as their only escape came closer and closer.

"Fine! Be ready." Dean said as he eyed the twister looming behind them. "Three….Two….One…Jump!" Dean said as he slammed the breaks. Then he threw open his door and leapt from the racing car. He turned to look back and saw Sam still in the car. "Jump Sam!" Dean landed on his shoulder and began to tumble down the slope. Small rocks jabbed at his ribs and slowed his fall near the bottom. It became impossible to hear over the sound of the tornado so he ran under the bridge hoping to find Sammy safely on the other side. "Sam?!" He called as loud as he could. Under the bridge, he still didn't see his little brother. "Oh God, Sammy!" Dean screamed in full panic. He climbed over the rocks and small stream the bridge was built over to get to Sam's side. Lying in the grass a few feet away was Sam and Dean rushed to his side. He grabbed underneath his arms and began to pull him back to safety. His kid brother was bruised and cut up with small scratches as Dean began to inspect him over.

"D'n?" Sam murmured.

"Hey bitch, it's me." Dean said pulling Sam into his lap as he heard the tornado moving on.

"I don't feel good…Jerk. Wha' 'append?" Sam asked trying to move around and see where he was.

"We're under the bridge. Why didn't you jump when I told you?" Dean asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"I tried… The door bounced back closed after I pushed it too hard." Sam replied sheepishly.

"Well nice job with that one geek." Dean chuckled. "You hurt anywhere too bad? It's getting quieter now."

"I don't think so. I can feel my toes, but I think I might have lost a shoe." Sam said glancing around, no doubt looking for his shoe.

"It's gone Sammy. That tornado probably threw it a mile or two from here." Dean said, enjoying teasing Sam.

"They were a new pair." Sam groaned and stood up. Together they made their way up the ditch and Dean fell to his knees. "Dean are you okay?" Sam asked suddenly concerned and angry at himself for not checking Dean over sooner.

"M'baby." Dean whispered as he saw the condition his car was in. The impala had been flipped and her hood had been crushed in. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll never leave ya again girl." Dean said as he slowly made his way to check the full extent of the damage. Sam sighed once he realized Dean was okay and let him go to the car. He relaxed a little as he saw a pair of headlights headed their way.

*********SPN***********

_ I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out. It was harder to write than I first imagined. Please Review and let me know what you think. If you liked it say "Good" if you didn't say "No" and please explain why. I would love to hear what I did wrong so I don't make the same mistakes in the future. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Happy reading!_


End file.
